What Brings Us Together
by ElementalGoddess-san1
Summary: Nanami had...well a little accident. She was bored so she went to the past to explore. Mizuki accidently breaks the travel time incensor and Nanami is stuck in the past. Tomoe arrives and once he finds out he goes to get Nanami back himself. What he expects is something he wished he would have forgotten and things he wished he'd have remembered. TomoeX Nanami
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! ElementalGoddess-san1 here! This is my first fanfic for Kamisama Hajimemashita (currently obsessed with x3) so please take care of me *bows* let me know what I should add, work on, etc. to make this story more pleasant for you, so review! Arigato! Oh, and shout out to my Kid Icarus fanfic! It's called Elements….that is if you like romance. Ok let's do this- nya!**

* * *

Nanami sat on the floor, bored out of her wits. Mizuki was cheerful as ever and Tomoe was gone, out to a meeting with some of the other familiars of Japan.

"Oh, I am soooo bored." Nanami groaned. Mizuki nearly jumped.

"Bored? Are you bored of me, Nanami chan?" He gasped, his green eyes were becoming sad.

Nanami waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "No, no, no Mizuki. It's not that but, well there's nothing to do right now…" she trailed.

Mizuki sat in thought then a grin came up. "Would you like to go back in time?"

Nanami jumped to her feet. "Yes!"

* * *

By the time Nanami knew it she was sent to the past. Maybe, a quick peek about what's going on right now won't be such a bad idea, Nanami thought. Then she was sucked in. Gone.

* * *

On the other side, the present, Mizuki, stared at the sleeping brunette in front of him and sighed. He got up and accidently broke the instrument used to send Nanami back. Mizuki was going faint and all he could do was scream, "NANAMI!"

* * *

Nanami stood in the cold. "Good thing I prepared myself this time." she said to herself. Suddenly she felt a punch to her stomach and realized nobody had done it.

"What?" she said, confused.

She shrugged it off and walked off to the nearest village ahead.

* * *

Mizuki did all he could to bring Nanami back, but it was useless. By the time he knew it Tomoe was in the shrine and was calling Nanami's name. He entered the kitchen to where Mizuki and Nanami's lifeless body was and stopped, confused.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Tomoe asked as he walked closer.

Oh no, Mizuki thought, I'm soooo dead.

Tomoe was now in front of him. His eyes were shifting from Nanami's body to the broken pottery next to her. "You…" Tomoe trailed. Anger began to seep through his voice.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tomoe yelled.

Mizuki tried his best to calm the unbelievably angry fox. "I can't bring her back with this broken." He said pointing at the broken pottery. "But I know where we can get another, but, we have to bring her back by sending one back."

"I'll go." Tomoe interrupted. "Now where do we get another?"

Mizuki smiles. "Isohime."

Tomoe sighs in impatience. "Then let's go before Nanami does anything rash in the past.

"But who do we leave her to?"

Tomoe thought for seconds until he answered. "We should call Himemiko."

"The priestess?" Mizuki asked. Tomoe nods. "Let's do this quickly." He adds.

* * *

**Ok, that's what I got for now. Sorry it's so short. I want to know if you guys want me to continue or maybe you guys have any requests for what you want to see in the next chapter. Um..shout out to my Kid Icarus fanfic again, ya I know I just said that! *Hides behind Tomoe* Leave a review, please! See you guys till next chapter! Sionara!**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1:)**


	2. Tomoe to the Rescue!

**Hi guys! ElementalGoddess-san1…LATE! Sorry! I had lots of testing at school and I just finished my other fanfic about two days ago, check it out. It's a Kid Icarus fanfic . It's called Elements, so ya. Anyways I'm gonna shut up now, so enjoy chapter two.~~~**

* * *

A moment ago, Nanami felt a chill down her spine. She ignored the strange feeling and turned her attention to climbing past boulders in her way towards the dark forest ahead that was covered in snow. She could see a faint glow deep in the trees. 'That's where I'm heading.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Tomoe and Mizuki kneeled in front of Himemiko. But Himemiko was too surprised to see the two familiars had come to pay a visit- and without their master.

"Tomoe? Mizuki? " she said as she stood up. "What's happened? Where's Nanami?" she questioned.

Tomoe grimaced.

"Nanami's in trouble, Lady Himemiko," Mizuki paused. "Her soul is stuck in the past but her body is still here. We need your help."

Lady Himemiko was silent for a moment. "Nanami chan is…" Her head dropped and she held her face. "What is it you need?" she asked quietly. Tomoe looked up.

"We ask you watch over her body while Mizuki and I go back to find another travel time incensor," Tomoe said, his voice was cracking.

Himemiko's eyes went dull. "I was afraid you'd say that," she walked closer, " I am very sorry. I can not help you this time."

Tomoe and Mizuki were at loss of words.

"My kingdom is undergoing a crisis. There are unknown demons terrorizing the people. I am…sorry." Himemiko muttered. She looked like she was at the verge of tears. The two familiars just stared, confused whether to understand or to feel angry. Tomoe stood up and bowed.

"That is alright. We thank you for your time, Himemiko sama." Tomoe walked out the door as Mizuki stood, said his goodbyes and followed.

Himemiko sighed. "Right when I promised I would always be in your debt," she looked down at the floor. " I promised I 'd help you."

* * *

Tomoe cursed to himself once they were out of the lake. Mizuki sighed as he stood staring at nothing, hoping a plan two would pop into his head. He suddenly got an idea but hesitated to share it with Tomoe. He finally let it out.

"I'll take care of Nanami chan while you get her back. You go find Isohime and go get Nanami back." Tomoe turned his head and stared at Mizuki.

"I don't know if I can trust you with her body," he narrowed his eyes. Mizuki rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything." Tomoe continued to stare at Mizuki and finally nodded his head.

"Fine. You better do it right, snake."

"Of course. I am her familiar after all."

* * *

Nanami felt like it was the wrong choice to go through the forest.

"It's like a maze in here!" Nanami cried silently. She watched her surroundings and halted to a stop and looked at the ground. There were footprints…her footprints."

"Ehhhh?" Nanami cried, frustrated. " I was going in circles!"

She turned a different direction, making sure she wasn't following her footprints and brushed a tree branch away. Her eyes widened in surprise. There was someone walking away. He held a lantern in his hand. 'That guy must know where he's going!' Nanami thought to herself.

"Excuse me! Can you help-"she tripped on a tree root and face planted to the floor. She could hear the snow crunching as someone came closer. She rose her head slowly. In front of her was a boy wrapped in layers of clothing. He had full untamed black hair covering his face. He held a lantern in front of him. Nanami's eyes widened in surprise. He had violet eyes! Nanami felt her cheeks grow hot. The lantern made his face look pale.

"Who are you?" the boy said timidly.

"Um," Nanami stood up quickly. "I am Momozono Nanami! Nice to meet you." she lifted her hand in front of the boy. The boy just stared at Nanami's outstretched hand. She realized she was in the past so shaking hands wasn't used yet. She turned red but soon the boy grabbed Namami's hand with an unsure expression.

"My name is Kurosaki Akira, " said the boy as he pulled his hand away. "What are you doing out in the middle of the forest alone?"

Nanami didn't know whether to tell him the truth. "I guess I just lost my way past. Can you guide me to the nearest village?" she asked.

Akira was quiet for a while. "Ok." He tilted his way at one direction and Nanami followed him.

* * *

Tomoe stood at the edge of Isohime's cave. He hesitated for a second and wondered if he really should have left Mizuki to care for Nanami. He sighed and walked in. From a distance a voice was heard.

"Oh my, is it really you Tomoe?"

Tomoe growled silently. A girl with aqua green hair was leaning into Tomoe.

"What is it you search for?" said Isohime as she clutched Tomoe's kimono. Tomoe pushed her head away.

"Hag, I came to get the time travel incensor." he said angrily.

"Mean as ever!" Isohime cried. She turned around and rummaged around a pile of junk. She brought out a pottery. The incensor. Tomoe reached for the incensor and Isohime pulled it back.

" Nothing is free, you know. " Isohime said, her face was twisting into a grin. Tomoe crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you want?" Tomoe asked impatiently. Isohime came closer to him and this time grabbed his scarf.

"How about a kiss?" she giggled. Tomoe blinked and frowned.

From the outside of the cave you could hear Isohime scream. "SO CRUEL!"

* * *

Mizuki sat at the edge of Nanami's limp body. He looked at her face and saw her cheeks were pale. He sighed.

"I am a horrible familiar, aren't I Nanami."

At that moment Tomoe came into the room. He held the time travel insencor in his hands.

"Tomoe how did you get that from Isohime?" Mizuki asked. Tomoe was silent. "What did you trade?" Isohime asked again.

Tomoe smiled. "She was generous to give it to me for free."

Mizuki blinked. "For free?" Mizuki found it strange Isohime would finally give something away. Tomoe broke his thought.

"Come on. I have to get Nanami as soon as possible." Tomoe said.

Mizuki nodded and took the pottery from Tomoe's hands.

* * *

Akira lead Nanami to a smalle village incompassed with trees.

"This is Tsuki village." Akira said. Nanami scanned her eyes around. The village was like a festival. There were Japanese lanterns rimmed on the little shops. There were adults walking around in thick clothings holding childrens hands. Nanami could hear the children begging their parents for takoyaki since it was cold.

"Wow. This village looks so peaceful!" Nanami smiled. Akira flinched at those words.

"Well, it's not so-" Akira was cut off by a bang and someone screaming in the distance. 'Oh no," Akira thought to himself. Before he knew it Nanami was running towards the bang.

"Momozono!" Akira screamed. He cursed at himself for being a coward and ran after Nanami.

* * *

Tomoe was in the middle of the forest. He saw footprints on the ground and decided to follow. He felt a strong wave of miasma. "Nanami."

Nanami ran through streets and past people that were too frightened to follow towards the sound. She could here Akira running after her, telling her to slow down. She knew she was getting closer because of the crowd around something. Nanami pushed through and found someone leaning down and had a knife at what seemed to be at a geisha's throat. He was clearly angry. He was starting to graze his throat.

"You really shouldn't hide where he is at. Now, let's try this again. Where is he?"

The girl was crying but stayed quiet.

"Time's up." said the man. The girl cried out. Nanami threw herself in front of the man.

"Stop!" she yelled out. The man pulled his knife away from the geisha and stood up. I felt a chill up my spine when I saw his face. He had pale skin and blood red hair. He wore a necklace of bones and what scared her the most was his large horns on his head.

"You!" He said angrily. Nanami blinked in confusion. Akura reached out to grab Nanami. She felt paralyzed and suddenly someone wrapped their arm around her waist. She was twisted around until she was behind someone. She looked up to see silvery white hair.

"Tomoe?" she whispered.

Tomoe turned his head with an expression that scared her more than that horned man.

"You and I have to talk when this is over. " he muttered. Nanami gasped at his tone. She peaked over his shoulder at the man. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open.

"Tomoe?" he said. Tomoe stepped back.

The man smiled. "It is you. I've missed you friend." He took a step closer. "I see I've found your little girl friend to, eh?"

"Don't even think about it, Akura." Tomoe sneered.

The man chuckled and crossed his arms. "Ah, protective over her as well."

Tomoe said nothing and the man's eyes went dark. "I see."

He threw knives and Tomoe dodged, bringing Nanami with him. The townspeople screamed and separated. Akira stood there, dumbfounded. Tomoe broke into a run, dragging Nanami with him.

"Wait! Tomoe- Akira!" Nanami grabbed Akira's hand and now Tomoe was dragging along Akira.

Akura yelled hysterically and ran after Tomoe, but Tomoe was on a chariot of fire and barely missed Akura- ous grasp. Nanami watched as Akura's figure was getting smaller and smaller and sighed in relief. They landed and Nanami at last felt safe until Tomoe suddenly had her face and was pinching her cheeks.

"Nanami! Explain to me why on earth you would come here! Especially if that stupid snake is 'watching over you'.

"I was bored Tomoe! You never let me go with you! What could I do?"

Tomoe pinched her cheeks harder. "Why you little," he muttered. Nanami squealed.

"Tomoe, let go of my face!"

Tomoe obediently let go of her face and rose it at his faces level and blinked. He turned his attention to Akira.

"Who are you?" Tomoe asked quickly. Akira flinched.

"Ah, Kurosaki Akira."

He bowed and could hear Tomoe whisper to Nanami.

"When did he get here?" he asked quietly.

"He helped me so I couldn't let him stay there with that weird guy." Nanami responded.

Tomoe sighed. "Well, we better leave."

Nanami nodded her head and walked to Tomoe's side. She stopped and gasped. "Let's take Akira with us!"

Tomoe nearly choked. "What?"

"I think we should take him with us!" Nanami repeated.

"Are you-" Tomoe didn't finish. Nanami walked in front of Akira.  
"Akira would you like to come to the future with us?" Nanami asked.

"Really? I can come?"

"Yeah!" Nanami smiled, overlapping Tomoe's no.

"Nanami, we are not taking him with us." Tomoe said impatiently. Nanami grabbed his scarf and was inches from his face. "Yes, we are."

Tomoe called Akira over and they were all sent back to the present.

* * *

Mizuki was surprised to see Nanami and Tomoe were back. Tomoe rose and sat up. Nanami tried to do the same until she cried out in pain. "Nanami chan!" Mizuki cried out gleefully.

Tomoe looked away from Nanami's stare. "I can't believe you, Nanami." He muttered. Everything was silent until there was a scream outside of the room.

"Oh no. Akira!" Nanami gasped.

* * *

**Soooooo sorry that took me forever. I apologize. I was working on my other fanfic and then I had school and finally it's a weekend. Shout out to that fanfiction, Elements, if you like Kid Icarus. Hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, the village name, Tsuki, it means moon, just thought it sounded cool. Takoyaki is like a flour stuffed with octopus, shaped into a ball... Also they call each other by their last name…except Nanami isn't calling Akira Kurosaki. I'm trying to make this sound as japanesish as possible U. Anyways review for me. PLEASE! Haha. If you have any questions, anything you'd like to see in the story and what not, don't hesitate to ask! I promise I'll try not to take so long. Xl Till next chapter!**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1**


	3. Akira's First Day in School

**Hey! ElementalGoddess-san1 here. And probably late again….ahhh sorry! Anyhow thank you all for your patience and now *drum roll* Chapter 3!**

* * *

Nanami ran in search of Akira. She heard him scream down the hall but now she heard him from the other side of the shrine. Nanami cried out in frustration and Tomoe was in front of her, clearly frustrated as well.

"Nanami, you brung a foreigner here. What makes you think he'll be accustomed so easily?"

Nanami grumbled and ignored as she walked past him. "I got this under control. I'll teach him."

She could here Tomoe curse under his breath as she made her way to the other side of the shrine. From the other side of the door, she could here Akira cry out, scared to death. She quickly slid the door open and there in front of her was Onikiri and Kotetsu, the fire spirits, trying to calm Akira. Akira had an umbrella in his hand and was slashing the poor spirits away. Onikiri turned around to face Nanami.

"Nanami sama! We are sorry we cannot calm your guest down!" He cried.

Nanami pat the small boy's head.

"Akira!" Nanami raised her voice. At that moment, Akira's crazed eyes slid to her.

"NANAMI!" He cried out and ran to Nanami and hugged her. "These demons are trying to eat me. Help me, Nanami!" He hugged her tightly. His violet eyes resembled a deer at the headlights of a semi-truck. The door behind them slid open and Akira was pulled away from Nanami and raised into the air. Nanami turned around and saw impatient Tomoe with Akira raised above the ground with one hand.

"Don't push your luck, human." Tomoe sneered.

"Tomoe! Put him down!" she snapped.

Quickly Tomoe freed Akira from his grip and Akira stumbled to the floor. Nanami sighed and looked at her watch.

"School…" she mumbled.

"Ah, yes! You mustn't be late again, Nanami sama." Kotetsu said. Nanami nodded and glanced at Akira.

"Akira, you have to come with us." She smiled.

"Nanami." Tomoe warned. Nanami ignored him and grabbed Akira's hand.

* * *

Nanami lead Akira down the hallway full of students talking and laughing in groups. Akira's eyes were wide open as he took in everything he saw. He wondered why girls would where something with so much cleavage showing and why guys talked to girls so easily.

Tomoe walked by Nanami's side. The usual was being whispered around him.

"Kya! Tomoe's here! Tomoe's here. It'll be even better if we got to talk to him."

But now, Tomoe was hearing other things.

"Woah, look at the boy with the violet eyes."

"Is he a foreigner?"

"Let's ask for his name!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and told Nanami of what he was hearing."

Nanami gave an expression of confusion. No matter how much he tried to explain it to her she still had the same expression. She laughed.

"You're so paranoid, Tomoe."

Before Tomoe could object she opened the door to the classroom. Kurama sat there with girls surrounding him. Ami and Kei sat in the corner nearby. Nanami waved her friends over and introduced Akira.

"Guys, this is Kurosaki Akira. He's a transfer student from Kyoto." Nanami said.

"Well, you made that up fast." Tomoe whispered in Nanami's ear. Nanami beamed.

"Please take care of me." Akira said shyly. Ami came up to him.

"Ah, may I call you by your first name?"

Akira flinched. "Ah, sure."

Ami smiled. Kei introduced herself and Kurama decided to join the crowd.

"Hey there. The name's Kurama, pop star idol."

The group rolled their eyes on how conceited he was being again. Akira could only wonder what he was talking about. What was a pop star? A popping star? The bell rang and Nanami sat him down next to her. The rest of the day fascinated him. He had never seen anything like this before. He was too focused on everything around him yet he didn't notice the never ending stares of the girls. Nanami noticed and frowned.

"Tomoe, uh…,",she felt her eye twitch.

Tomoe sat next to her, his eyes were on a book. "I tried telling you but I guess I was too paranoid."

Nanami snapped her head around, irritated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

At that moment, Akira approached them. "Nanami chan, what does date mean?"

Nanami felt her face heat up and turn red. "What does it mean to-" she bursted out laughing. This guy is truly innocent. Tomoe shut his book and nudged Nanami's side. She cleared her throat in hopes of stopping the laughter.

"It means to have a special one you love and want to be with." Nanami felt her face get hotter once she noticed Tomoe's eyes on her.

Akira blinked. "Special one?"

Nanami felt an ackward silence and stood up quickly. "Well, let's get going. We got work to do."

Tomoe raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He followed her out the door and Akira stood there in silence as he began to think deeply about Nanami's words. Soon after he followed the two out the door.

* * *

Nanami walked in silence to the shrine. She didn't feel like riding the bus but now the price for that was to hear Kurama's never ending insisting of trying to take Nanami home. Tomoe began to fight him off and meanwhile she stood there quietly next to Akira.

"Nanami chan, are you alright?" Akira asked.

Nanami flinched and nodded. Akira sighed silently and nothing was said until Tomoe came back after Kurama gave up.

* * *

The moment they set foot in the shrine they were welcomed by the fire spirits. Akira still wasn't used to the two little demons and he cried out, accidently knocking his head on the wall, HARD. He fell to the floor and became drowsy.

"AKIRA!" Nanami screamed. All he saw after was the two fire spirits covering their mouth in surprise and constantly crying out. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" and Tomoe standing on the side and muffling his laughter. Then all went dark.

* * *

Akira woke up in a room. The door slid open and Nanami stepped in the room with a tray. She sat next to me and smiled.

"You're awake! That's good."

"Nanami chan," Akira mumbled.

Nanami placed a bowl of ramen next to him.

"That was super embarrassing," Akira chucked. Nanami laughed with him. "It's OK. I was just like that when I first met Tomoe and Onikiri and Kotetsu. The day I met them I lost my actual home. My father had left me without an actual reason. I was given the earth deity mark by a weird guy named Mikage. When I came to this shrine I was nearly slashed to death by Tomoe. I was a little scared of Onikiri and Kotetsu but they are such good friends. Anyways, Tomoe couldn't except me so he ran off," Nanami smiled and put her hands on her hips. "But I got him to be my familiar. Of course he still had a grudge against it and was a complete hater but I swear he really is a good guy."

Akira stared at her. "Really?"

Nanami nodded. "So don't worry about not being able to get along with them. I'll be there to help you."

She stood up. "Anyway, you should get some rest. You hit your head pretty hard so you shouldn't force yourself."

Nanami walked out the door and Akira stared up at the wall. He rose his hand above him where Nanami had touched him.

"Special one…" he said to himself.

Then he realized something.

"Nanami, I love you."

* * *

**Haha, well, yes. Again, veeeeerry sorry I take forever to write...such a slug. XI Thank you so much for the reviews and WOW the followers and favorites THANK YOU xD You guys are straight out awesome! Leave a review, comment or any advice or requests, favorite, follow, yeah! Until next chapter. Sionara!  
**

**~ElementalGoddess-san1 XD**


End file.
